


Hate

by ablindromance



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya had it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

I don’t know how long we’ve been at it. I don’t really care, either. All I know is that I’ve been holding back for so long that I want to get every last bit of it out of my system.

I don’t feel any pain. I don’t feel any tedium. All I feel is the burning need to release every last one of my angers out onto his body. Somewhere staff is yelling for us to stop. Can’t hear them either. It sounds like I’m under water and everything is warped and unclear. Nothing is going to get in my way, either. Even if I was trapped under the ocean, I wouldn’t stop until I was done. 

There’s pulling at me and I feel someone grab the back of my shirt. It rips right out of their hands as the threads can no longer stand the force of two opposing pulls. Sweat is running down my brow. And I can taste it on my lips. It might even be blood. 

Toshiya is much stronger than I gave him credit for, but he’s sloppy and his wrists are weakened. He’s careless and doesn’t channel his anger like I can. Kendo has permanently trained my eyes for weak spots in my opponent, weaponless and not. It’s almost too easy. So easy that it’s pissing me off.

I know he fractured my nose but it was a small sacrifice. I sniff the blood and spit it out onto the concrete.

Everything backstage is knocked over. Water bottles are on the floor, mugs are broken, equipment has been thrown as we clashed our way outside. Even the tour bus has a considerable dent in its side wall from the scuffle. It will be an expensive fix but I’m willing to pay anything for the relief I will feel. 

He’s down and his face is bloody. I don’t hear anything but the repeated crunch of bone as my raw knuckle digs into his skull. He’s underestimated me, too. Fist after fist, jab after jab, the blows only get more and more brutal because I can’t stop. I’ve been holding back for the entirety of tour but finally I don’t have to hold back a fucking thing. 

This selfish bastard and his slew of lies have finally pushed me to the brink. The face everyone has found so endearing all these years has finally been marred of its former perfection. The sweetness of it has drained with age and so has all his honesty. 

To think this was a man I once called my friend. I’m ashamed. Both of him and of me for believing it. To think I ever trusted him.

Adrenaline has my heart pounding in my ears. I can hear the grit in my mouth when my teeth grind, my muscles are finally aching but I can’t stop. Don’t have a reason to. If I never have to say a word to him again, it would be a blessing. I don’t need to say anything when I can paint the ground with his blood. Only then will I ever be satisfied. 

Somewhere there’s a siren. Police have been called by the venue staff. Toshiya has stopped moving with the exception of his head shifting with each hook I land to his face. I don’t even recognize this useless lump of flesh beneath me. Before either of us can be toted away by authorities, Kaoru, Kyo, and a few sets of other hands I don’t recognize are violently pulling me away as I kick and scream a plethora of obscenities in English and Japanese.

I can’t fight them off because I’ve become too tired, but I do manage to speak one thing that I hope he and everyone else will hear. They’ll never forget it because it will change us forever from this point forward.

“I quit!”


End file.
